Duty Before Heart
by Beauty and the Book
Summary: You can’t marry him!” His voice was pained.“Why not?” My voice was the whisper this time, the sobbing began again.He slowly walked over to the bed and pulled me up. He leaned his head down to my ear and whispered. “Because I love you.” One Shot


Today was the day, the day every girl wished for, and it was here. It was only a few hours away. I was in the little dressing room, still in my tight undergarments, while the dress, the beautiful dress hung off the hook.

I should feel ecstatic, I wanted to feel ecstatic, but I didn't feel complete. It was such a tiring past few years, it went by so fast. I was Isabella Marie Swan, I was a fighter, I was strong, and I knew today had to happen. I mean i already said yes, i couldn't back out now, and i loved him.

I walked over to the mirror and the girl in mirror had eyes of a dead person, they were so emotionless, so tired. That didn't suprise me, I expected it.

I went over to the bed and lied down.

"Bella…" A beautiful familiar voice rang out to me, but the voice was covering something, was it sorrow?

I turned around and smiled when I saw the face I was expecting. His eyes were exactly like the ones I saw earlier in the mirror; his eyes were tired and sad too.

"Edward." I said still smiling; I wanted it to be one of the cases where a person's eye would stare blankly at the wall so they wouldn't pay attention to what was going on.

But I couldn't, there was something so different about Edward, as if he were a magnet to me. All those years we were together, he could always make me melt. But i did stop smiling, and i let another emotion take over.

I used to question about the way his eye colour changed and how cold he was, but I stopped, because I knew I didn't want to know.

"What are you doing here?" He just continued to stay in the same position. Why was he here? Was he trying to hurt me all over again? And now too? We had a past, and I loved him with my whole life. Looking at him now, I know I still do. I started crying, all this time, all that pain, and he shows up now.

"Why are you here?" This time I screamed it at him, I couldn't handle his presence.

"Bella, I'm sorry…" He whispered so lightly, but I could hear it.

"Sorry for what?" I was still mad, he shouldn't be here.

"You can't marry him!" His voice was pained; his face looked as if he was on the verge of tears. He took a few steps closer.

"Why not?" My voice was the whisper this time, the sobbing began again.

He slowly walked over to the bed and pulled me up. He hugged me so tightly, that I wished that I could always be in his arms. He leaned his head down to my ear and whispered.

"Because I love you." A new round of tears came to my eyes. There were so many things I wanted to say to him, and do to him. I wanted to slap him for hurting me, I wanted yell at him for doing this to me, and part of me wanted to whisper I love you back.

Instead I reached my head up and kissed him. I kissed him with all my might. I showed him the pain, the love, and the confusion I felt with this kiss. This was an unbelievable kiss. I put my legs around his waist as I reached up. I put my hands in his hair, and kissed him even more.

He placed me on the bed, and started to come on top of me. His hands wound around my waist. He kissed every part of me. I felt complete i felt whole, and safe in his arms. His hands now went under my dress, touching covered places. And it felt unbelievable. I pushed myself closer to him, he responded the same and finally there was no room between us. I wanted to go furthur, i wanted my sanity to be gone. I wanted him. He started sliding the straps of my dress down.

But i then realized what i was doing and how wrong this was.

I wanted it, I did, but with all my might I pushed him off and ran to the corner of the room.

So many emotions flooded me and i became overwhelmed and i started crying.

"Now Edward? You had so many years, you choose now to do this. This is wrong, you know that. And I can't do this again." I was shivering and gasping for air from the crying.

"You don't love me." He stated as he walked up to me.

"Bella, I have always loved and I hope you know I always will. I came here hoping to win your trust over and come away with me. I knew it was wrong. I just needed to do this for me. I needed to try one last time. Can i ask you one last thing?" He whispered.

He was so close so I just nodded.

"Do you love me?"

"No." I stated simply. I heart was screaming out to him, It was ready to jump out of me. I held it back.

Pain crossed his face, and he knelt down gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

I cried for the longest time, forgetting everything. I let out my pain, I let out the confusion, and I let out everything.

The door knocked and in came my mom.

"Oh dear, what happened baby? It was probably the pre wedding jitters. It's okay. He's a good guy. Come on now…" The rest she said I didn't quite catch on.

The next thing I knew I was being walked down the aisle with Charlie on my right.

His eyes looked at me knowing there was something wrong.

I nodded and smiled to show him everything was all right. But I knew the look on my face probably gave it away.

The wedding ceremony was over; I remembered whispering "I do". Next thing you know I was being led to the limo where we would then head to our honey moon.

Over my shoulder I saw him; he was standing not too far away with an emotionless stare.

I pretended I didn't see him and walked into the limo with my new husband.

I was going to be, I needed to be happy. I didn't need him.

This new life would be good for me, after all I was now

Isabella Marie Black.

**My first oneshot i edited again :P**

**so please review because i want to know how my writing skills are :D**

**rate me 1- 10 :P haha and tell me if you liked it! and if i should continue the story or keep it a one shot.**

**Love, Beauty and the Book**


End file.
